


My Gift From The Gods

by JaneDoe876



Series: My Gift From The Gods [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules has been in love with Iolaus for as long as they've been friends; he senses his friend feels the same now it's time for them both to say it out loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift From The Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, it was my very first attempt at writting Hercules and Ioulas they are two more stories that go along with this one will be posting them too. I will not be writting this couple again, though I love them both. Con-crit is always welcomed. I wrote the songs that they sing each other here please be kind. Enjoy! I changed their background a bit here so it doesn't follow the show entirely anways enjoy :)

They were walking for hours, looking for the perfect spot to rest when they found the perfect tree to sit down beneath. They've finally had a perfect couple of days without any drama and now as they were sitting beneath the tree's shade the mood seemed so right. Hercules looked at his best-friend and thought to himself how beautiful he looked leaning against the tree relaxing.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hercules asked as he sat next to his friend. "Very much so and you?" Ioulas asked as he stretched a bit. "Yes, it's quite refreshing to able to relax" Hercules said as he laid his head on his friend's lap. "Herc, not that I mind or anything but why did you do that?" he asked.

"Did what? Oh you mean put my head on your lap?" he asked. "Yes that, why did you do that?"  Ioulas asked. The look in his eyes told him all he needed to know, he felt comfy around him. He closed his eyes; parted his lips invitingly and waited.

Ioulas was mesmerized by how angelic Hercules looked. The way his chest went up and down as he breathed calmly. "Herc, what are you waiting for?" Ioulas asked. With eyes still closed he simply answered, "for you to kiss me".

At that moment he felt his heart flip inside his chest; did he really just say what he thought he said? He always wanted to be the one to say all that he truly felt about him out loud but the words kept getting stuck in his mind. Now here they were, and Hercules was making his move. "Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" he whispered.

He felt Ioulas's hand gently caress his cheek before he leaned forward slowly reaching his lips, he whispered back "Herc, I'm going to mean it" he said softly. "I know" he said tenderly with eyes still closed and lips awaiting his touch. Ioulas smiled and kissed him tenderly.

Hercules melted to the touch of his lips on his, they were so soft and gentle he had never felt such tenderness before. "Wow" he said as he slowly opened his eyes once their lips parted. Hercules smiled and kissed him again this time slowly deepening the kiss. Ioulas savored the moment, it was almost as if he was dreaming and if he was there was no way he was waking up.

When their lips broke apart Hercules took Ioulas's hand and kissed it lightly. "It's a good thing I'm sitting down, you're making my knees go weak" Ioulas said smiling. "You do the same to me" Hercules whispered. "So how long have you felt this way?" Ioulas asked.

"I felt this way from the moment I laid my eyes on you but I wasn't sure at first you felt the same and by that point we were already friends" Hercules said. "I wanted to tell you so many times…I…the words kept getting stuck in my mind and with all that you've been through I was almost thinking that not telling you was a good thing, but then I thought about it again.

And I've grown tired of hiding my feelings for you" Ioulas said softly stroking Hercules's cheek as he gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I've grown tired of that myself, I just…I needed time to tell you…feels like I've almost waited too long" Hercules said.

"No you haven't, Herc I'm right here, I was always here waiting…thinking of you….I'm glad we're telling each other" Ioulas said pulling him close. Hercules wiped a tear from his eye and kissed him again deeply slowly. When their lips parted  Hercules got up, "I have a cabin not far from here, I would love to show it to you and continue this" he said softly.

Ioulas smiled as he reached for Hercules's hand only to be pulled down and fall on top of him. Ioulas was about to get up when he changed his mind looking deeply in Herc's eyes, "You're so beautiful Hercules" he whispered and melt to the touch of his lips as they connected in another slow passionate kiss.

 "As much I love this pose we got ourselves in I think we should get up" Hercules said as their lips broke apart. "I can agree on that" Ioulas said smiling as he got up and helped Hercules do the same. "Lead the way" Ioulas said as they both started walking towards the cabin.

It didn't take them long before they reached it and entered, "I didn't know you had a cabin, when did you have time to build it?" Ioulas asked as they both entered. "I needed a private place for my thoughts and Jason offered to help me, he said it was the least he could do since he didn't want to see me so restless" Hercules said as he locked the door behind them. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you felt that way" Ioulas said looking around the place.

"You're here now, that's what matters, you can sit on that hedge-hog rug, I'll get us something to eat" Hercules said. Ioulas nodded and sat on the rug which was surprisingly soft. "This rug is amazing, so soft where did you get it?" he asked as Hercules sat down next to him with a fruit and cheese platter, and some wine. "My mother bought it for me, it's not real hedge-hog" he said as he poured them both some wine. "I always said that _Alcmene had excellent taste" Ioulas said holding up his wine goblet. "I'll be sure to tell her that, so what shall we toast to?" Hercules asked._

_"How about, taking chances and the rewards it brings us?" Ioulas said. "Sounds good to me, to chances and all that they bring" Hercules said as their goblets clinked. "So tell me" Ioulas said after he sipped his wine. "Have you had…you know about me?" "Have I had what about you?" Hercules asked trying to understand the question._

_"You know... certain thoughts…about me" Ioulas said. "Are you trying to ask me in a very awkward yet may I say adorable way if I've had romantic and or sexual thoughts slash fantasies, slash day dreams about you?" Hercules asked with a playful smile._

_"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking" Ioulas said chuckling a bit at his own awkwardness. "The answer is yes, yes I have had all those things about you" Hercules said as he picked up a grape and popped it in his mouth._

_"Would you like to share some of those with me?" Ioulas asked taking a small piece of cheese. "I might…but only if we make a deal" Hercules said sipping his wine. "What kind of deal?" Ioulas asked. "I'll tell you some of mine if you share with me some of yours" Hercules said._

_"Sounds fair enough to me, so go ahead" Ioulas said leaning back."Alright, well sometimes late at night when I was feeling lonely I would imagine you climbed in bed with me and…you would plant small kisses on the back of my neck and I…"Hercules stopped for a moment blushing._

_Ioulas reached out for his hand and kissed it tenderly, "Go on, I'm listening" he whispered. Hercules took a deep breath before continuing, "I would turn to you and slowly run my fingers up and down your arm, you would…whisper to me how good that feels…and…" His voice fell silent as Ioulas couldn't help himself and kissed him again with desire and longing._

_Hercules wrapped his arms around him, kissing him back with equal passion and longing. He had dreamt of this for so long holding Ioulas in his arms and kissing him till their lips were sore or they were too tired to think. "'I'm sorry I stopped you mid sentence" Ioulas said softly as their lips parted._

_"You didn't hear me complain" Hercules said with another playful look on his face. Ioulas smiled seductively and took another sip of his wine. "So, weren't you going to share with me something as well?" Hercules asked. "Well let's see, I dreamed once I was looking for you in a place full of doors and I called out your name and kept knocking._

_Then just as I was about to give up I saw the out-line of your clothes underneath one of the doors and you opened it but I couldn't see you…I only heard you and felt you holding me in your arms and…kissing me that's when I sadly woke up" Ioulas said. "Well, I'm here now you can see me plain as day, and as for kissing you well I've never kissed anyone as much as I have you today"  Hercules said giving Ioulas's hand a gentle squeeze._

_"So what made you want to tell me how you felt?" Ioulas said softly running his fingers through Herc's hair. "Remember a while back when I went to visit my mom alone?" he asked. He nodded; it took them two weeks to meet up again after that. "I was sitting with her and she noticed my mind was elsewhere._

_She asked me what was wrong, I denied there being anything wrong before she insisted that she's my mother and she knows when something is wrong with her son. So I told her I was in love, she asked with who, and before I could answer she said it's Ioulas isn't it? I asked her how she knew. She said she always sensed there was something between us she just wanted to hear me say it". "You confirmed her?" Ioulas asked._

_"Yes, I told her I was in love with you and didn't know how to tell you about it or if I should at all and then she took my hand and said Son, you should tell him, because trust me if you don't you'll be swimming in a sea of what ifs and you don't want that, so go and tell him how you feel._

_I took a deep breath and said you're right Mother I don't want to live in regret knowing I could've told him but chose not to so today when  I was laying my head on your lap I…just really wanted to show you how I truly felt, so what made you feel ready to tell me?" he asked. "It was you actually, well not so much you as one of my day dreams of you, I was at an Inn in Athens staring at the ceiling when thoughts of you came to me._

_I was going to kiss you when you shook your head at me and said when? I didn't understand what you meant, what do you mean when? And you looked at me with this look I've never seen before, then you said I'm not him, I'm an image of him you conjured up in your mind._

_When are you going to tell the real him you're in love with him and always have been? I was surprised at this, this was the first time one of my fantasizes acknowledged it was a fantasy. I started to name a bunch of reasons why not to tell you why it would risk our friendship why I was unsure if to tell you._

_Then you took my hands in yours and said, "You don't want to live with fear holding you back just go to him it's about time he knew how you felt". And that was that, I realized I had to tell you, I was sick and tired of keeping it hidden" Ioulas said._

_"That does sound like something I would say" Hercules said taking small piece of cheese and feeding it to Ioulas who gently sucked on his fingers as he ate the small piece before feeding Hercules a grape. "Do you ever think of us in the future?" Ioulas asked as he laid his head on Herc's lap._

_"I've pictured us getting married yes, many times" He said stroking Ioulas's hair. "Well go on, how do I propose? What are our vows?" he asked curious. Hercules chuckled a bit amused at his curiosity; he told him how he pictured them sitting by a fire talking about how happy they were._

_"That's when I noticed you looked nervous, I asked what was wrong but you said nothing was wrong, then you took a deep breath and before I knew it you were kneeling. And you held out this beautiful bright blue sapphire ring and said Hercules you're my best friend._

_And I've never had a longer more rewarding friendship then the one I've had with you,  you Hercules son of Zeus will you marry me?" I whispered yes and then you slipped the ring on my finger and we kissed" Hercules said softly._

_"Oh Herc, that sounds so magical" Ioulas said gazing lovingly in his eyes as he told him about their vows and their wedding day. "And what about our honey moon?" Ioulas asked._

_"I pictured us going to Athens finding one of those big mansions that overlooks the ocean and making love in a large canapé bed". "Sounds wonderful, I do hope we do that someday" Ioulas said as he gently kissed Hercules's hand._

_"Ioulas may I request something of you?" Hercules asked. "Of course anything" Ioulas replied relaxing in his love's lap. "Serenade me", "Serenade you? That's something new, are you sure?" he asked softly._

_"Yes, very much so" Hercules replied. "If I do this what's in it for me?"  Ioulas asked ever the bargain seeker. "I'll serenade you as well" Hercules said letting his hand gently rub the back of Ioulas's neck, to which Ioulas replied with a content sigh. Ioulas closed his eyes for moment and then opened them slowly as he began to sing._

_Friends are such a rare commodity, I've never had that many_

_In my life, and those I've had they didn't stay long for the ride._

_I've never been a man with many dreams and aspirations, till_

_You came along._

_Suddenly I can be myself; suddenly I can be free to be_

_Who I want to be, all because I found someone who sees me_

_I feel your gaze on me at times and_

_I can't stop the shivering inside_

_There's a voice in the back of mind that tells me,_

_now there's no need to hide._

_You've shown me in your own quiet way_

_what it is to feel alive, you give me something to strive for,_

_something to long for._

_Before you came along, I had my own quiet song, and now I want_

_To sing a duet with you, to harmonize with just you._

_Only you forever more._

_Till my throat can't take anymore, but I won't mind_

_No I won't mind, even if the stars go out tomorrow,_

_I'll be happy and sublime knowing you are mine. Just knowing_

_You are mine._

_Hercules melted as Ioulas finished, "So what do you think?" he asked. Hercules kissed him passionately and deeply causing him to moan gently. "Could you repeat that?" Ioulas asked breathless as their lips broke apart._

_"Anytime" he said and kissed him again slowly and deeply. "That was beautiful what you said" Ioulas replied softly as their lips broke apart again. "I'm glad you think so" Hercules said with a gentle chuckle._

_"Hercules didn't you promise me something?" Ioulas asked hinting to the promise he had made earlier about serenading him. "I believe I did yes, don't worry I'll keep my word" he said. "Well what do you say while you're keeping your word to me, we you know…bust a move" Ioulas said._

_"Bust a move?" Hercules asked amused. "You know what I mean, what do you say?" Ioulas asked. "Yes, I would love to dance with you, oh just so you know I don't think anyone really says bust a move" Hercules said as he watched Ioulas get up before doing the same._

_Hercules bowed slightly before offering Ioulas his hand, Ioulas smiled at the gesture wrapping his arms around Hercules. "If only we had actual music" Ioulas said as they began to sway lightly. "Being here with you is music enough for me" Hercules whispered._

_"Oh Herc, that is so sweet" Ioulas said gently laying his head on his chest. The moment couldn't have been more perfect even if Hercules had planned it himself; here they were locked in a loving embrace dancing. He took a deep breath and began to sing._

_I've been through so many things, thought strife_

_Would always be part of my life, then one day_

_I turned around and you picked me off the ground._

_Slowly, I realized I can live again, I can breathe with more_

_Ease again; I didn't know it could be like this, as I felt_

_Bliss come with your kiss, I didn't know any of that_

_Till there was you, till there was you._

_Up there on the mount Olympus top, the air became so thin_

_I didn't fit in, felt so out of place, then you appeared_

_With your smiling face and now I'm in heaven on earth._

_Should've known you were there all along, should've known_

_You were my star so very near and never too far, and now here you are._

_My very own shining star, that's who you are,_

_I didn't know it could be like this, holding you near_

_Feeling no fear, you opened my heart to love again,_

_To things I never knew, till there was you, till there was you._

_Ioulas didn't know quite what to say, well there was one thing that came to mind. Those three little words, he had always wished to say out loud but never felt he could now he was going to say them._

_"Give me some sugar" Ioulas whispered in his ear and was granted a long tender kiss. "I love you Ioulas" Hercules said gently as their lips parted. "And I love you Hercules" Ioulas said with a wide smile as he couldn't help kissing him again._

_He then felt himself being lifted off the ground, as Hercules carried him to the bed room. He laid him on the bed as they continued kissing. When they finally broke for air Ioulas gazed lovingly in Hercules's eyes as he watched him strip._

_Once he was done he began to help Ioulas shed his garments. Ioulas simply smiled as his clothes were stripped from him and laid on a nearby chair. They both crawled inside the warmth of the covers and locked gazes for a moment._

_Not a word was said as they both kissed again slowly, their hands exploring the others body. They made love, in a slow passionate dance. Feeling their heart beats melt into one as their song filled the air._

_After several long beautiful hours they found themselves holding each other in a loving embrace. "That was amazing" Ioulas said as Hercules ran his fingers through his hair. "It was indeed my love" he whispered softly. "Hercules, there's something you've got to promise me" Ioulas said staring up into his love's eyes._

_"Don't ever let us become one of them" Ioulas said. "One of who?" Hercules asked. "One those couples, that are so sweet and full of sugar all the time it's a wonder they don't get tooth-aches kind of couples, you know the ones that walk around calling each other cute love names like…schmoopy or sugar bear, love muffin, you know those couples._

_I don't want to be them so please promise me you'll never call me schmoopy" Ioulas said. Hercules couldn't help but chuckle, "Ioulas my love there are allot of names I could call you trust me when I say, schmoopy isn't one of them" Hercules stated._

_"Good, I'm glad my darling Herc" Ioulas whispered feeling sleep take over him. "I love you my Ioulas" Hercules whispered as he closed his eyes. "And I love you my Hercules" Ioulas whispered back as they drifted to sleep._

_THE END_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
